Carta
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: "Hay muchas cosas que quiero decirte... que quiero decirte por medio de mi voz, pero simplemente no salen. Por eso te estoy escribiendo esta carta..."


Shiori estaba recostada en su cama intentando dormir cuando un ruido de algo que se desliza debajo de la puerta, la pone alerta. De inmediato, apoya sus pies en el suelo para tomar la nota de Suga.

Sin embargo su suposición es incorrecta no era una nota, pero si había acertado en algo es que era de Suga como su letra lo delata al estar escrito el nombre (Shiori) en la misma.

Su corazón palpita en curiosidad, ya que él nunca le había escrito una carta, siempre eran notas, avisando donde se iba o a donde esperaba que ella viniera para que lo acompañe.

La abrió ansiosa y cuando leyó la primera frase, sus mejillas se sonrojan por lo que decía las mismas.

"Seguramente estas sorprendía por el hecho de que te escribí una carta. Hay muchas que quiero decirte... que quiero decirte por medio de mi voz, pero simplemente no salen. Por eso te estoy escribiendo esta carta..."

Ella traga saliva sin saber si puede continuar leyendo sin que su corazón estalle antes de tiempo, esta unos segundos sin leer y vuelve a retomar la lectura. Todo porque lo que iba a leer a continuación iba a ser lo que hace días estaba esperando oír.

"Hay muchas que quiero decirte... que quiero decirte por medio de mi voz, pero simplemente no salen. Por eso te estoy escribiendo esta carta..."

Releyó de nuevo para prepararse por lo siguiente que iba a leer.

"Lo primero que podría decirte es que estoy feliz de haberte conocido" Shiori sintió un calor extenderse desde su pecho hasta todo su cuerpo. "Y lo siento por hacer que de niño siempre me protegieras, era un llorón, soy un llorón, pero esa vez, ese encuentro con la Kotori Obake, yo no podía permitir que te hicieran daño, que me siguieras protegiendo"

Shiori sentía sus ojos cristalizados.

"Te sentías culpable que me haya quedado sin voz, pero no fue tu culpa. No lo fue" La hoja se arrugaba por el temblor de las manos de Shiori. "Hice que te olvidaras de ese pueblo y de mi" Su respiración se sentía pesada "¿Pero que podía hacer?" Sentía su aflicción "Estabas en peligro y no importaba cuanto no quería que te vayas, que me olvides, sé que debía hacerlo porque si te quedabas y resultabas lastimada nunca me lo hubiera perdonado"

Unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse de sus ojos hacia sus mejillas.

"Llorabas y yo también llore, mientras hacía que te olvidaras de mí, ese día perdí a mi amiga, pero en el fondo de mi corazón sabía que había perdido más que eso"

Shiori se fregó las lágrimas que no paraban de salir.

"Lo encerré, encerré todo lo que sentí por ti en el fondo de mi pecho sin dejar que la luz lo ilumine. Creí que nunca volvía a sentir algo de nuevo. Hasta que te volví a ver."

Hizo una pausa, tragó saliva. Tenía tantos sentimientos en su pecho que no sabía cómo reaccionar, con valor y al minuto, retomó la lectura.

"Culpe al destino, quería que te marcharas porque estabas en peligro, pero en la soledad de mi habitación siempre terminaba llorando, no podía creer la cantidad de lágrimas que tenía dentro de mi"

La joven apretó sus labios, tratando de no volver a llorar.

"Seguía llorando porque a pesar de que escribiera que te fueras, la verdad es que quería que te quedaras, estaba feliz de verte de nuevo, algo que creí imposible"

La hoja ya se encontraba arrugada a sus costados.

"Cuando creí que te perdí, mi juicio se nublo, verte tirada en el suelo, rodeada. Yo... no quiero perderte" "Prefiero que no estés a mi lado a que no estés a salvo"

Su corazón estaba contraído.

"Si acaso hubieras seguido en peligro, te hubiera borrado la memoria, otra vez" "No importa lo que sufriera, no importaba si me olvidaras de vuelta, yo solo quería que estuvieras bien, solo eso"

Ella quería de nuevo llorar.

"Qué bueno, que ahora todo está bien porque si no lo fuera, no podía estar a tu lado, no podría decirte que te amo"

Shiori se congeló, su corazón latió rápidamente.

"Que te amo" Releyó. "Que te amo" Repitió su mente.

"Si no sientes lo mismo por mí, puedes ignorar lo último. Aun sigues siendo una amiga importante que quiero mucho"

Shiori negó con la cabeza. Quería correr hacia Suga, sin importarle si era de madrugada, si lo despertaba, no podría dormir si no le decía algo. Leyó la última frase escrita "Esas son las cosas que quería decirte" "Quizás algún día, podría decírtela con mi voz..."

Abriendo la puerta de su habitación, echó a correr. Llega a la habitación de Suga y abrió la puerta de golpe, sin esperar ni un segundo más, salta hacia la cama de Suga, sin importarle despertarlo y lo abraza de sopetón.

—¡Yo también te amo! —Sus brazos rodeándolo— ¡Te amo Suga_kun! —exclama con una sonrisa que resplandece todo su rostro.

El aludido, quien aún no podía dormir; inquieto por saber cómo reaccionaría, nunca espero algo así. Sus brazos la apretaron contra él, no pudiendo creer que era real.

—¡Te amo! —volvió, ella, a repetir sin soltarlo.

Suga lloró.

Al percatarse, la muchacha de las lágrimas, se separó y las limpió con las yemas de sus dedos, aun sonriendo.

—Te amo, Shii_chan.

Ella se sintió feliz de escuchar su voz. La penumbra de la habitación no les dejaba ver sus rostros colorados ni sus ojos que reflejaban amor, pero aun así pudieron encontrar sus labios y unirlos en un dulce beso que expresaba lo que sentían.

Esa noche, Suga y Shiori durmieron en la misma cama, uno al lado de otro, ojos cerrados, sonrisas dibujadas en la cara y tomados de la mano fuertemente sin intenciones de soltarla en algún momento.


End file.
